Too Far
by Samaria15
Summary: Austin finds himself locked in another torture session with his father, after disobeying him for the girl he loves. Unable to control himself, Mike goes too far.


**I wanted to let you guys know, I won't be writing a sequel to** _ **Strict.**_ **I know a few people suggested I write one, I just don't think the story needs a sequel. However I didn't want to just post something and not have any writing, so I decided to publish this little short story I wrote right after** _ **Strict.**_ **For some reason I had a ton of inspiration but didn't want to start another story because this short story is way too close to** _ **Strict.**_ **I would feel like I was repeating myself. I think this is what I originally wanted** _ **Strict**_ **to be. I wanted it to be a one chapter short story. Maybe not as dark and explicit but close to this. This short story is called** _ **Too Far.**_

 **Too far**

I crawled with the little strength I had left in my tired arms. I stretched my arms further and further desperately trying to pull my heavy body forward. My arms collapsed from under me. Like a bridge collapsing under hundreds of racing cars. I fell once more onto the rough carpet floor slamming my head along with my bruised body. I breathed heavier as I lifted my head and slowly turned my head viewing how far I had traveled. I hadn't move very far. My head hung low as I looked at him through thin strips of blonde hair that dripped sweat which dripped onto my face. I knew I should have been trying to crawl again but my body was non responsive. I was stuck in this abject situation with no way out. All my hope lied in the unlikely, but possible thought my father would soon get tired and free me from this agonizing leash of pain. How I yearned to be exonerated from this crime I committed that led me to this awful punishment. I had tried to apologize over and over again, but it was no use. He had already come to the conclusion that I deserved _this._

Maybe he was right. Maybe I did deserve a physical punishment, but at some point punishments are supposed to end. This has been going on for two hours! I am in agonizing pain and I don't know how much longer I can take this. My face is going numb from the hits and my lips are trembling. Maybe if he heard me yell _stop_ he would stop. Because anymore would leave me unconscious. I knew my own breaking point. The only problem was that I couldn't speak.

"Ss-Sto-" I tried to yell, shout, scream between breaths. But I couldn't form the word in my mouth. It wouldn't come out. My breath was obliterated and my throat was parched and dry. I needed him to stop! I tried once more.

"Sto- Stop!" I finally croaked out from my trembling mouth. The word came out so quiet and raspy. A mouse wouldn't' be able to pick up the sound! I could hardly recognize the cracking voice myself.

 _Did he hear me?_

I let out a loud cry of pain as I was smacked down. Falling back on my face after just rising to my knees.

 _He didn't hear me._

I was exhausted. My left I was swollen shut. I couldn't stand, I couldn't even crawl. Sweat covered me and blood filled my mouth. At this point I didn't care if I had to beg him. Anything to make this stop. I tried one more time to speak as I pushed myself to my knees.

"Please Dad stop-" I was cut off by his hand slapping me across the face. My face whipped to the left dragging my body along. I was violently thrown in the left direction and nailed to the ground head first. I shook my head attempting to shake the pain away. I was determined to make him hear me.

"Dad I need you to stop!"

 _Still nothing._

I'm going to have to defend myself, I thought. I reached for my textbook and attempted to grab it. Maybe I can throw it at him. I stretched out my hand as far as I could, touching the edge of the book. My hand was quickly whipped away by the thick brown belt. A flash of red immediately broke out across my hand making me drop it in defeat. I rested it back on the ground. I lost my fight and my vision. Despite my pleads, and my cries, he continued to advance me.

 _Why so aggressive_

 _Why so hard_

"Stop crying! You knew exactly what your consequence would be be for talking to her. At least be man enough to take responsibility with dignity."

He yelled in my face after I rolled over to face him. I brought my trembling left hand up to my cheek and felt warm tears sliding down my face falling from my right eye.

 _I didn't even realize I was crying._

I quickly wiped the tears away. He was right, I was getting what I deserved. I just needed to man up and take it.

 _You can handle it_

 _Just push through it_

 _Don't think about the pain_

I was trying so hard not to release more tears as he intensified his hits leaving me gasping for air after each one.

 _No, Stop! Stop!_

 _Oh my God! You have to stop!_

I don't care what I deserve. I just want him to stop. I needed him to stop! I am not strong enough to handle this I am not man enough, call it whatever you want. I feel like I'm gonna die.

 _Please stop_

 _No, Please stop, I can't take anymore_

"Oh God, please don't let me die."

I whispered as I slowly rolled to my back unable to describe the pain. Unable to protest. I felt another slash across my back. I contracted my stomach before laying face down in defeat. I was paralyzed in my position. Not a whisper or a whimper came out of my mouth. My stretched out hand remained in its place and my other hand remained clenching onto my stomach, though my grip was slightly loosened. My breath slowed and my body laid flat. I didn't make the smallest attempt to get up. I laid still.

 **Mike Moon POV:**

There were tears flowing down his face, and some how that made me even angrier. I guess It made me angry that I was making him cry. He was strong enough to handle this. If he feels like he's old enough to make his own decisions and not listen to his parents, he should be man enough to take a few hits. I grabbed the belt I had previously had. He remained still after the last one. I decided he had enough. I walked out of the room and closed the door. He would have an hour to recover in time for school this morning. He would be fine.

 **Mimi Moon POV:**

I took the laundry basket into the laundry room and started the rotation. Before I closed the top I considered adding Austin's clothes to the load considering it was moderately a small load. I picked up another basket and headed to his room.

I knocked on the closed door, then opened it immediately after.

"Austin! You should already be up its almost 8:30." I yelled stepping over him as he slept on the floor in the middle of his bedroom. I made my way to his closet noticing his phone also on the floor beside him.

 _He must have fallen asleep texting one of his friends._

I stepped over the phone and stepped

into his closet and got some dirty clothes and made my way out. When I came out he was still laying face down on the floor. In a rather still position.

"Austin! I said get up." I told him. Holding the basket on my hip.

 _Why was he sleeping on the floor anyway?_

I knelt down next to his still body lightly shaking him.

"Austin. Honey you need to wake up."

He wasn't stirring or anything. He continued to lay there. Not a murmur escaped his lips. His face down pressed against the carpet floor and one hand stretched out towards his History book while the other hid buried under him. There was a slash of blood on his left hand. My mind quickly thought the worst and I began to panic.

"Austin, wake up!" I yelled. Shaking him faster and faster. Why wasn't he waking up!? Why wasn't he making a sound? What's wrong with him?

I grabbed his torso and turned him over seeing his busted lip and black swollen eye and bruised cheek. Along with other bruises along his fair skin. His nose looked the worse. It was a mixture of red and black colors. His pale face was bruised and beaten terribly. I fell backwards in astonishment dropping the basket in the process.

"Mike! Mike! come here now!" I cried towards the door.

I picked up his limp hand and kissed it making a tear escape my eye. He went too far. Mike ran in the room with wide eyes.

"What!? What's wrong?" He said before laying his eyes on Austin.

"Austin? Austin!" He shook him. Kneeling beside me.

 _Still nothing._

"What did you do to him!?" I cried angrily into his confused face.

"He was fine this morning. I had to hit him a few times. He was bleeding a little bit, but I didn't think- He was- I mean." He paced around the room frustratingly.

"This morning? Why were you beating him this morning? You already beat him last night. Two days in- That's too much. No wonder he's out cold. He was exhausted! You practically beat him to death!"

"Well, this morning he was texting someone, I asked him who, but he didn't answer. I took his phone and- He was texting Ally! I got angry because I had just told him last night not to talk to her anymore. I-I told him if I ever caught him talking to that girl again I would-"

"Beat him to death? Because of a girl? You can not beat him up every time he is disobedient! This is why I said I didn't want you to start beating him at all! You don't know when to stop. He probably didn't say anything because he was terrified." I yelled at him.

He knelt down next to me with sorrowful and worried eyes.

"You went way too far. Did you not look at him this morning? See the state he was in? You should have known to stop. Look at him! He's bleeding! He should never be bleeding. He's your son for goodness sake! Well, don't just sit there call an ambulance!" I yelled at him shewing him away.

Mike quickly ran out of the room and grabbed his phone from our bedroom.

I turned my attention back to Austin. I went into his bathroom to get a clean washcloth. I washed the blood off of his lips and nose, lightly dabbing his nose as if he could feel if I was too rough. I then dabbed his hand cleaning the blood off. I brought my hand to his forehead brushing his hair out of the way viewing the soft white spot on his face. The only spot that remained untouched.

"I am so sorry honey." I kissed his forehead softly.

As I rose to my feet to throw away the wash cloth I heard his cell phone ring. It sounded like a text message alert. I retrieved the phone out of his pocket and saw it was from his friend Ally. She was such a sweetheart.

 **New Message: Don't forget the written portion we have to turn in.**

 **-Ally**

Under that I found the cutest conversation they had previously exchanged.

 **Austin- I'm sorry we had to make the conclusion so last minute.**

 **Ally- That's alright I understand why you couldn't get it done last night. I just wish there was something I could do to help you. You're okay, right?**

 **Austin- I'm okay, this time it was more bearable. Trust me, you've done so much for me already. You being my friend is more than enough I love you.**

 **Ally- I'm glad to hear that :) I'll see you at school. Love you too :) 3**

 **Ally- Bye 3**

I saw in the text box an incomplete message that was never sent from Austin.

 **Austin- Bye**

My heart just broke as I read the exchange. All this time they were just friends. Mike kept telling me Austin was secretly dating Ally. I knew he wasn't. Their relationship was completely platonic. Austin told us the only reason he was talking to Ally on the phone so much was because they were partners for a school project. I believed him, but Mike didn't. All those lectures. All those beatings. All for nothing. Mike was right about one thing. Austin did like Ally, but he never took the relationship any further because of what Mike had told him. He was trying to be obedient. This is why parents should trust their children. I turned off the phone and put it in my pocket.

When the ambulance arrived they took him into the car and drove him off to the hospital. We answered the questions that we were asked and rode with him in the car.

* * *

I told Mike to wait in the waiting room while I was inside his room, waiting for him to regain consciousness. I didn't want Austin to get scared if he woke up and saw his father. He is probably terrified of him now. Poor baby. My worst fear was for my own son to feel unsafe in his own house. Home should be the safest place in the world for him. Not a place he gets yelled at and beat. That's how its been for the last few years.

Mike was always yelling at him for something. I never thought physical punishments were beneficial. At least not for teenagers. Making him do all the reading and writing was punishment enough. We never should have taken it further. School is just not that important. Not worth losing a life. The doctor said he would be okay, but it would take him a while to wake up.

He slowly stirred to the side his eyes began to flutter open. I broke out a huge smile and leaned in closer to his side.

"Honey? Can you hear me?" I whispered.

"Austin?"

"Mom?" He moaned slowly turning his head.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him crying with tears of joy.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie, I promise your father is never going to hurt you again. I'm so sorry."

"I love you mom."

I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you so much."

I released him and sat back onto the chair relieved. I thought he would be upset or scared once he woke up. But he just looked, happy. His pale, fragile face looked the same from this morning, had all the same bruise and cuts, but this time he wore a smile. Despite the cast around his hand, neck, and elevated leg, he smiled. This boy was truly amazing.

"Is Ally here?" He asked innocently.

"No, its just me and your father."

"Oh." He frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, because we were supposed to be doing a presentation today and I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Okay I'll call her."

I took his phone out of my pocket and turned it back on. I selected her number and texted her what happened and that Austin is at the hospital. When I finished texting her I set his phone down on the stand next to him.

"Is dad still upset with me? About this morning?" He asked with trepidation.

"No no he feels really guilty about how he reacted. He is not mad at you at all. What exactly did happened this morning? Why did he get so mad at you?"

"It was all my fault. He told me last night not to talk to Ally in any way. Not to text her, email her, or video chat with her. Nothing. I was planning on listening, but since dad punished me right after dinner, and it lasted for about two hours, I didn't have much time or energy to work on the project I was doing with Ally. I couldn't stay awake long enough to do my part. I planned to talk to her about it in the morning and try to work things out. I figured my punishment for getting a bad grade would be worse than my punishment for talking to Ally. I was not right.

So I texted her around 5:00 am, I thought everything would be fine. But then he randomly came in my room looking for something, and asked me who I was texting. I remember my heart skipped a beat, I felt an immense sense of regret. I knew I couldn't lie to him, so I didn't say anything. I tried to explain to him why I had to text her, but he wouldn't listen. I immediately started apologizing but it was too late. He was already beyond upset. Its my fault. I deserved it. He told me not to do it, but I did it anyway and i'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to handle it and ended up here."

"No no Austin it's not your fault at all. Dad was being way too hard on you. You have every right text your friend, you did nothing wrong. When we get you home we are gonna talk about all of this and we're gonna fix it. I'm gonna make sure your dad lets you see Ally."

"Really?" His red lips curved into a smile.

"Yes, you have my word. And there will be absolutely no more hitting in our house."

"Oh, thank you so much mom." He brought me into a hug tighter than the one before.

He pulled away keeping that smile on his face. It faded into a light smirk but was still discernible. I could tell he was thinking about something else. I asked him what it was. He seemed reluctant at first.

"This week, I started something I haven't done in a while, and I-I think I want to do it more."

"What did you do?"

"I prayed. I was so exhausted throughout the entire week and I felt so hopeless. I didn't even want to get up some mornings, because I was tired of the same painful routine each day consisted of. Dad's invective attacks and his daily torture sessions. I wanted to kill myself. That's when I started to pray, I no longer wanted to feel that way. I knew suicidal thoughts were not healthy. So I thought about what I used to do when I was little, every night. I felt so... peaceful when I started praying like...everything would be okay. Even though dad had been so hard on me the whole week, and made me feel like giving up, I feel like, God was telling me to keep trying and to keep holding on. I prayed that he would make dad stop and make everything okay. And if asking him to stop was too much to ask for, then to give me the strength to bear it."

"And was everything okay?"

"I would say, yeah. I'm still alive. I'm healthy, there's nothing seriously wrong with me. I may have a few scars, but I'm still here. That's all I cared about. I really just wanted it all to stop. I wanted him to stop hitting me, I wanted him to stop yelling at me, and most of all, I wanted him to stop preventing me from being with Ally. It may not have happened the way I wanted it to, but never the less, it's finally over. And I am so relieved."

"Well, honey I'm glad you're happy. And you're right, all the bad stuff is over." I smiled reassuringly.

I looked at the door and saw Ally standing by the frame. I smiled at her and released Austin.

"Look who came to visit you?" I turned letting him see her.

His smile grew wider as he stared excitedly at her. She walked over with sympathetic expression on her face and wrapped her arms around him sitting on the side of his bed.

"I'm gonna go check on your father." I told him exiting the room.

 **Austin's POV:**

I immediately brought my best friend into my arms as she buried her face in my chest. I could feel the tears that escaped her eyes and dripped onto my gown. I felt tears of my own as I held her. I thought I was never going to see her again. I really believed today would be my last day. What a tragic death that would have been.

She tightened her arms around me squeezing my shoulders. I didn't say anything although she was hurting me. I felt more love than pain. I held her close feeling safe and free again. I loved her and wanted to hold her forever. You know you love someone when the thought of losing them feels like the worst thing in the world. Worse than losing yourself.

In this moment I never felt closer to her. It was like we shared the same heart. I could feel the pain and love she had for me as I had for her. Nothing felt worse than the fatal feeling of leaving her. Nothing felt better than the lovely feeling of holding her.

"I love you Ally." I whispered in her ear through her hair pulling her closer. She responded with the same.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You mean so much to me." Ally exclaimed before she pulled away. Slowly sliding her hand down my arm and slipping it into my hand. She gave it a tight squeeze before relaxing it on my lap. She gave me a warm smile that filled my heart with a whirlwind of joy.

She sat in the chair beside me and held my hand as we talked. She told me how the teacher was furious when she randomly ran out of class during presentations. We laughed as we both imagined our teacher pulling his hair out in stress. She told me how all the kids stared at her weird as she ran down the halls. My smile remained listening to her beautiful voice.

About an hour later my dad walked in wiping the smile off my face. Replacing it with a look of apprehension. I felt the butterflies in my stomach rise up and I immediately held Ally's hand tighter re-gripping it afraid it would slip out of mine. He gave a sad smile as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Ally, can you give me a minute with Austin?"

I swallowed deeply. Ally tightened her eyes and turned to me seeing my fear she turned back to my dad she responded angrily.

"I don't think you should be alone with him. You're the reason he's here. What makes you think-"

"He's my son." He quickly interrupted her slightly irritated.

"You sure don't treat him like a son, you treat him like a punching bag. Whenever you get mad you just take it out on him. If that's how you treat your son, I'd hate to see how you treat the rest of your family."

"Ally," I cut her off seeing my father's face get more red as the words left her mouth. The last thing I wanted is for him to get angry. "It's fine. We'll only be a few minutes."

I leaned over to her to whisper quietly in her ear.

"I've made it this far with him, I can go a few minutes longer. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed reluctantly. Ally hugged me one more time. I smiled returning the hug happy in her warm embrace. She left the room leaving me alone with my father.

I shifted uncomfortably as he took a seat in the chair Ally had previously sat. Its funny how the same chair can project two opposite feelings. I guess it depends on who is sitting in it. When Ally was here I felt a sense of security. I knew my dad would never hurt me in front of Ally. With my dad I felt the opposite.

I didn't want to curse my dad or yell at him I just wanted hear what he had to say. When my dad caught me this morning I thought for sure I deserved whatever I had coming to me. I'd never been more sorry in my entire life. The worst part is that I wasn't sorry I called her I was sorry I got caught. To be honest, I would do it again. If she needed me to, I would call her every night. And honestly I would take the punishment if it meant I was making Ally happy. I really did love her. Even though we weren't together, I loved her like we were. I wouldn't necessarily want to endure my punishment from this morning again, but I would for her.

I sat quietly fidgeting with my hands. I looked up at him and saw he looked like he didn't know what to say.

"You've got quite a girl there." He muttered.

I simply nodded.

"Look, son I know I haven't been the best dad and I know at times I push you too hard, but that's just because I want you to succeed and I want you to be respectful. I don't want you growing up like all those other kids at your school. I see the way most private school kids act. They treat their parents like servants and don't have please or thank you in their vocabulary. I want you to be different. I know now I took it too far and ended up hurting you more than helping you. And I am sorry for that. _This_ will _never_ happen again."

I nodded as I listened to him as he continued to talk. But one thing still remained a mystery.

"I understand you want me to be a good and respectful person, but what I still don't understand is why I'm not allowed to date Ally. Why don't you like her?"

He sighed as he faced down looking troubled by the question.

"I really don't have a good reason, I thought she was like all the other bratty kids at your school and thought she would be a bad influence. I figured she would be a distraction from school. But she's not. She's not at all. I honestly just didn't want to admit I was wrong. She is very kind and seems like a good kid. I should have never punished you for seeing her. I am truly sorry. From now on you have my full permission to date her. Whenever you want."

"You're giving me your permission? Thank you so much!" I exclaimed with joy and relief.

"And- and you don't have to worry or stress about school because of me anymore. I will be proud of whatever grades you get. As long as they're your best grades. As long as you try your best, I will always be proud of you."

"You're not gonna do anything if I get a bad grade?"

"No. I'm not gonna hurt you. All that matters, is that you put forth your best effort." He nodded his head with eyes full of pride.

My smile grew larger as the conversation went on. I couldn't contain my joy listening to him apologize. Listening to his reasons. Now I knew for sure he loved me. I was so on the edge about him. All I saw when I looked at my dad was anger and disappointment. Now when I looked at him I saw pride and love. A tear began to trail down my face causes me to quickly wipe it away. I pulled him into a hug and told him I loved him.

 **I Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading along. And remember, read on.**


End file.
